


Sabrina the Teenage Hoe

by asydxc



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, F/M, Horses, Implied/Referenced Incest, Large Cock, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asydxc/pseuds/asydxc
Summary: Sabrina Spellman works in a barn, with some very *frisky* horses.
Kudos: 3





	Sabrina the Teenage Hoe

CHAPTER 1:

As I bent down to change the dressing on Sherlock’s front hoof I was suddenly aware of how poorly dressed I was for the dirty stables. Usually I wore long pants or leggings with the Lucky Stable’s brand polo top along with my leather riding boots - or rain boots if I was just doing cleaning work and not riding. But tonight I had been about to go to bed when my uncle - Harley, told me to go and change the wound dressings on Sherlocks front feet. So instead I was wearing a pair of thin cotton shorts, I would've been more self conscious if it wast jsut me and the huge stud horse - they were the kinda shorts that made my dad say “your ass is out of your pants.” My top was a loose tee that belonged to my brother and hung down around my thighs. I gave up on trying to nudge Sherlocks mammoth body over and decided to crawl under and around him. I couldn't get his hoofs from the front but I knew he wouldn't mind if I went under his belly. I stretched down to reach his left leg and I felt my shirt fold down. I wasn't wearing a bra and I felt my nipples harden in the cool night air. “Fuck” I cursed lightly too myself, but Uncle Harley was in the house, my brother was probably slacking off somewhere, and the other stable hand, Chase, had gone home for the day. I peeled off the slightly moist bandage and applied the cream from the tube clenched between my teeth. I was about to move on to the second hoof when I felt something behind me. I did not have to look back to know it was Sherlock's gigantic horse cock. He was on the farm for breeding and between all the other stallions had the biggest cock id ever seen. I tried not to move too fast. Studs were nice enough but when they got, I gulped, aroused, they could be unpredictable. I wondered if it was the proximity between my ass and his cock that prompted it too unsheath, or if he could smell my pussy juices I hadn't had time to wipe away when Harley told me to go down to the stables. Either way hsi large girth was behind me and pointed right at my ample bum. All thoughts of finishing my task vanished when I felt his penis elongate. I didn't even know if that was possible. It was now forked downward, not fully erect, and the shaft traced a line from my asshole all the way to my pussy. Against my wishes I felt my pussy get moist and the front of my shorts - I Wasn't wearing underwear, became soaked. As if this had been some sort of covert single too Sherlock I felt his cock become even harder against my backside. Its point was now damp too and I could feel it throbbing alongside my pussy. Tentatively I reached my hand down and touched the head. It was wet and slick with precum and when I brought my fingers back up I had an urge to stick them in my mouth. Instead I wiped them on my shorts. I wanted to stand up and stretch - my back was hurting from being in this position for so long. But I couldn't, the feel of Sherlock’s horse dick against my genitals was like no other. And I wanted to touch the full length of his cock. It had to be at least 40 cm. I craned my neck back around but couldn't see anything. Against my better judgement I dropped down onto my knees and turned around. What greeted me was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. The studs dick was huge, at least 5 inches around, it was erect and bobbing slightly. With one hand I reached out and grabbed the shaft, right below the now dripping head, the other I stuck in my pants. Sherlock nickered in response to my touch and I thought I must be doing something right, my breathing was tight and shallow and my nipples were hard from arousal. I slowly slipped one hand inside my wet folds while the other hand made its way down Sherlock’s length. At The Very end I cupped his balls and I could feel him lengthen and shaft in my grip. I was rubbing my clit now and moaning softly, i hope no one in the big house could hear me. Yet, it wasn't enough, I was running my hand up and down this giant cock watching the pre cum bubble and gathering in my grip yet it wasn't enough. Slowly, I turned back around. My head peeked out from his two front legs and I was on my hands and knees. Slowly, I peeled my shorts down. My shirt was gathered above my head and my double D tits swayed back and forth. I massaged them with my knuckles and let out another, luder moan. “Fuuuck.” With my shorts down around my knees I started scooting backwards. I felt his cock bend and slide down my asshole, pussy, and glide onto my stomach, lubricated by all of the pre-cum I had brought forth. It felt like fireworks. I did not need it but I reached down and wet my fingers with my own juices, and rubbed them on the dick before lickign his own juices withmy tongue. I repeated that a few times, sliding his cock against my genitals and over across my stomach.I knew there were streaks of cum all over me but I could stop, I moaned louder and Sherlock was making noises too. We both wanted to cum, but not like this, I wanted, no, needed - him inside me.I reached back with hand and grabbed his shaft in my grrip. I had a moment of hesitation before prodding the opening of my pussy with his tip. I gasped as it started to slide in - it felt so big. I did not know if it could fit - and shuddered. It was well lubricated with both of our juices and I continued to slide it in, It hurt so bad and I squeezed my mouth shut, after a while though - the pleasure outweighed the pain. Shifted back and forth on the shaft getting used to the feeling of him inside me. I slowly speed up moving my hips up and down so that he was sliding in and out of me. The Stud seemed to know what was going on a little and thrusted in and out of me with such force that I moaned and yelped in pleasure and pain whenever his dick stretched my hole or touched my sensitive throbbing clit. I arched my back and moved back and forth with renewed energy, i was so close to climax I was shaking. When I finally came I slowly sunk to the ground and felt sherlocks wide girth slideout of my enlarged throbbing and wet pussy.


End file.
